Au Delà du Miroir
by Barna
Summary: Chapitre 09. Suis Ton Coeur. Un sourire... Un regard... Un hochement de tête... Une larme...Ce ne sont que des mots, à vous de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière.
1. Fausse Note

Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Elle date de 2005. Je ne connaissais pas à l'époque la fin de la saison 2.

Chapître I

Fausse Note

Bureau du NCIS. 18h50.

La journée dans les bureaux avait été très calme, pas d'enquête en vue, juste des rapports à remettre à jour et des convocations au tribunal, envoyées par le bureau du Jag, à honorer. D'ailleurs, c'est de là que revenait Kate, elle repassait juste chercher quelques affaires puis elle rentrait.

Au tribunal, tout s'était passé comme prévu. Les rapports n'avaient aucun défaut. Elle s'attendait à un commentaire en passant devant le bureau de Tony, ça ne manquait jamais et là, pour une fois rien et ce rien était surprenant, voire bizarre et peut-être même inquiétant. C'est pourquoi, elle s'approcha du bureau :

**- Aucun donut en vue ou une barre chocolatée !? **

Tony restait plongé dans ses pensées.

**- Tony... DiNozzo, tu es là ?**

**- Pardon, tu disais ? **lui dit Tony, revenant à la réalité.

**- Oh, tu réfléchissais sûrement à quelle fille tu allais appeler ce soir ? **

**- Non. Tu m'excuses, je dois aller chercher des résultats au labo. Joli, ton tailleur. Ah oui ! Et ta déposition, ça s'est bien passé ? **

**- Quoi ? **

Kate se demandait si elle ne venait pas de basculer dans la quatrième dimension. Tony n'avait pas réagi comme d'habitude, il lui avait fait un compliment et s'était inquiété pour sa déposition.

**- Oui, je te demande ça mais te connaissant, ta déposition devait être bétonnée. Bon, j'y vais.**

Kate n'avait rien eu le temps de dire que Tony s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce pour le labo.

**- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir... **

_"Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Tony, c'était sûr."_

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et arriva devant les bureaux de l'équipe.

**- Alors, ta déposition ? Kate ? **

**- Hein ? **

**- Ta déposition ? **

**- Bien, très bien, aucun problème. Tu as croisé Tony là ? **

**- Non, pourquoi ? **

**- Il a l'air bizarre !**

**- Bizarre ! Oui, c'est DiNozzo.**

**- Non, enfin je veux dire... Quelque chose ne va pas. Il m'a fait un compliment et m'a parlé de ma déposition...**

**- Oui, c'est ça ! Elle est bonne ! **dit Gibbs avec un sourire aux lèvres

**- Non, je t'assure !**

**- Il doit faire un peu de fièvre, c'est tout.**

**- Je suis sérieuse, Gibbs. Ce n'est pas la première fois cette semaine, il est calme, trop calme et encore plus aujourd'hui. Il a été à l'heure toute la semaine.**

**- Toute la semaine ?! D'accord, je lui parle, **dit Gibbs en se retournant

Bureau du NCIS. 20h10.

Gibbs n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pu s'échapper du labo où il s'était fait piéger par Ducky. Il y était allé pour trouver Tony. Ne l'y voyant pas, il avait posé la question à Ducky qui lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient manqués de peu et puis avait directement enchaîné avec une de ses histoires. Après une allusion à un voyage à Katmandou, Gibbs avait complètement décroché mais n'avait pu le stopper avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

_"Je parlerai à Tony demain"_,pensa Gibbs. Il allait enfin pouvoir partir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éteindre les lumières, ce qu'il fit quand il entendit :

**- Lumière, s'il vous plaît.**

Gibbs ralluma et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Tony était là, toujours là.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tout le monde est rentré.**

**- Oui, je sais. Comme c'est calme, j'en profitais pour ranger des vieux dossiers.**

**- DiNozzo ! Tu as de la fièvre c'est sûr.**

**- D'accord, j'y vais, je terminerai demain. **

Il avait déjà pris ses affaires et se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

**- Non c'est bien mais je ... Tony, est-ce que tout va bien ? **

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, Tony se retourna.

**- Oui, Patron. Anthony DiNozzo va toujours bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

Et sur un sourire, il laissa les portes se refermer mais Gibbs aurait pu jurer qu'une fois à l'abri derrière celles-ci, le sourire de DiNozzo avait disparu. Il devait reconnaître que Tony était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui et qu'il savait très bien dissimuler ses sentiments. Ils avaient chacun trouvé le moyen de se blinder pour le boulot mais ce qui trottait dans la tête de Tony, en ce moment, n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec le travail et c'est bien là le pire.

Dans l'ascenseur, le sourire de Tony avait effectivement disparu. Il avait passé une main devant son visage avant de s'attarder sur son crâne. Il aurait voulu extraire de sa tête toutes ces questions. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui arrivait. Tout ça était dans sa tête, la date était bientôt là, c'était sûrement ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Et la situation empirait car il n'était pas arrivé à le cacher au bureau. D'habitude, il y arrivait très bien mais là, c'était différent. Comment allait-il faire pour Gibbs et Kate, car elle avait dû aussi s'en rendre compte et en avait peut-être même parlé à Gibbs. _"Bon sang que tout ça cesse ou alors je vais vraiment devenir fou ou peut-être le suis-je déjà ? "_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer dans son appartement et c'était bien ça le problème.

Appartement de DiNozzo. 20h45. 

Après être rentré dans son appartement, Tony s'avança dans le couloir sombre et n'alluma que la lampe du salon. Il déposa son sac sur la table basse quand il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il sortit son arme et s'avança vers les autres pièces. Il était maintenant dans la salle de bain, la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas vérifiée, mais il n'y avait rien. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé en partant, pourtant il avait cette impression au fond de lui et depuis deux semaines, c'était sans arrêt. Comment appeler ça ? Une intuition de flic, un pressentiment, en tout cas, ça lui avait déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois alors il en tenait compte. Finalement, Tony baissa son arme et la rangea dans son étui. Il pivota pour sortir et tendit la main vers l'interrupteur quand son geste se figea devant son image dans le miroir puis sa main vint se placer sur son reflet.

**- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste... Et ça me fait si mal...**

D'un coup, il revint à la réalité, ferma la lumière et sortit de la pièce_. "Je deviens fou. Ca ne peut pas continuer."_ Tony jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son appartement et quitta le bâtiment.

A suivre ...

... Enfin si vous me le demandez...


	2. La Révélation

Merci beaucoup pour vos avis. Bonne lecture et si vous pouviez à nouveau me laisser des messages, ce serait super...

Chapître II

La Révélation

Maison de Gibbs. 22h03.

Sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient, Tony avait fini par descendre de sa voiture et venait de sonner à la porte de Gibbs. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se décider à faire ce pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer et il ne le voulait pas. Gibbs ouvrit finalement la porte, un gobelet de café à la main et des copeaux de bois dans les cheveux.

**- Je suis désolé de te déranger. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû. C'est ...**

Gibbs s'écarta pour lui laisser passage.

**-** **J'espérais que tu viendrais. Allez, entre, en plus, tu es trempé.**

Gibbs avait laissé Tony dans le salon le temps d'aller lui chercher une serviette afin qu'il se sèche. C'était bien qu'il soit là. Il trouva Tony devant la fenêtre en train de regarder ... non en fait, il était totalement ailleurs. Gibbs aurait voulu savoir où.

**- Tony, voilà une serviette. DiNozzo !**

Tony se retourna instantanément.

**- Merci, Boss.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Oui, je sais, **dit-il, en soupirant **Voilà, j'ai l'impression qu'on est venu dans mon appartement et pas qu'une fois, pourtant il ne manque rien. Tout est à sa place. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou et en plus ...**

**- En plus ... **reprit Gibbs pour encourager Tony à continuer

**- Il y a eu des coups de fils. Personne ne répond, seulement, hier quand j'ai décroché... il y avait de la musique.**

**- De la musique ? **

**- Une chanson en fait qui ... je l'écoutais à une époque mais ce n'est pas possible, **dit-il, en se retournant vers la fenêtre

**- Tony !**

**- J'ai juste besoin qu'on vérifie mon appartement. Je deviens sans doute parano ça doit être aussi simple que ça.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ? **

Tony se retourna vers Gibbs.

**- Je ne peux pas, Gibbs. Je ferai ce qu'il faut quand le moment sera venu mais d'abord l'appartement. Ok ? **

Gibbs hocha la tête.

**- Tu dormiras sur le canapé et à la première heure, on sera chez toi. **

Tony acquiesça et s'assit sur le canapé, même s'il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas.

Devant l'Appartement de Tony. 07h26.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever, Kate avait entendu sonner son portable, c'était Gibbs. D'abord, il lui avait dit qu'aucun commentaire n'était nécessaire. Ensuite, il lui donnait rendez-vous chez DiNozzo avec son matériel de recherche et pour finir, il lui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Kate pensa: _"M'inquiéter pour Tony ! ... Jamais ... Pourquoi d'abord ? ... Il m'énerve sans arrêt.. "_ Et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite prête et cette fois c'est elle qui avait roulé trop vite...

Maintenant, elle était arrivée. Gibbs lui ouvrit la porte et, en voyant son regard, elle sut qu'aucune question n'aurait de réponse. A l'intérieur, Ducky était là ainsi que Abby. Si Gibbs les avait fait sortir de leur labo, il fallait que ce soit très important et donc Kate se mit au travail sans tarder.

Cela faisait deux heures que Kate parcourait l'appartement de Tony, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. C'est au moment où elle tendit la main vers le couvercle du vieux tourne-disque qu'elle entendit :

**- Arrête ! Pas besoin là, ce n'est qu'un vieux tourne-disque, ce n'est rien.**

**- Tu écoutes des vieux vinyles ? **

**- Pas récemment non. Kate, non !**

**- Quoi ? **Tout en regardant à l'intérieur. **D'accord, il n'y a qu'un vieux disque. Je ne te vois pas trop écouter "Unforgettable de Nat King Cole" mais ... **

En voyant le visage de Tony, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Tony !**

Dès que Gibbs avait entendu Tony arrêter Kate, il était revenu dans la pièce principale, c'est en voyant le visage de DiNozzo qu'il fut sûr qu'ils avaient quelque chose. Gibbs vit Tony reprendre le disque des mains de Kate. Il le regardait comme s'il allait le transporter dans un autre endroit, un autre monde. Oui, c'était ça, quand Tony le regardait, il voyait autre chose qu'un disque, il voyait le reflet d'une autre époque ou peut-être voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? ...

En rejetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du pick-up, Kate vit quelque chose dépasser, elle tira dessus et découvrit une photo: La plage, Tony, le coucher du soleil. Kate se demanda qui avait pris ce cliché !?

Quand ils furent tous dans le salon, Tony s'assit sur la première chose qu'il trouva, le disque toujours dans ses mains.

**- Alors, je crois que c'est le moment. J'avais vraiment espéré que ça n'était pas lié à lui...**

**- A lui ? **dit Ducky

**- Personne ne sait, c'est un peu comme s'il ne subsistait que dans ma mémoire. J'arrive parfois à me convaincre que ce n'est pas arrivé, que je vais le rencontrer et que tout sera différent. Bon, normalement, il y avait un tas de photos-là, des photos de Christopher.**

**- En tout cas, il en reste une mais c'est toi qu'on voit, **affirma Kate, montrant la photo aux autres

**- Non, Kate, c'est Chris... mon... Frère.**

Kate, Gibbs, Abby et Ducky ensemble :

**- Ton Frère ? **

**- Mon jumeau.**

**- Il n'y a rien de tout ça dans ton dossier ?!** remarqua Gibbs

**- Je sais, **lui répondit Tony, en se relevant

**- Oui et comment c'est possible ? **demanda Kate

**- Chris est né avec une malformation cardiaque... Alors mes parents l'ont fait adopter.**

Kate ne put retenir une exclamation.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Il fallait qu'il soit parfait. Il fallait que je sois parfait. Ca a toujours été une obsession chez mes parents, la perfection. C'est ma Grand-Mère, avant de mourir, qui m'a appris l'existence de mon jumeau.**

**- Quel âge avais-tu ?** lui demanda Gibbs

**- Presque 20 ans. **

Kate n'osait pas imaginer ce que l'effet d'une telle nouvelle peut provoquer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle souffrance pouvait vivre en Tony, car maintenant elle pouvait la voir et la ressentir. Et quelque part, Kate s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vue avant. Presque comme si elle s'était laissée hypnotiser par le merveilleux sourire de Tony.

Tony continua son récit.

**- En tous cas, il faut croire que j'avais déjà l'instinct du flic car je l'ai retrouvé. Il était dans une institution... **

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

**- Sur la photo, on ne le voit pas mais il était déjà en chaise roulante. Son coeur n'aurait pas supporté qu'il marche trop longtemps. Seulement pour cette photo, je me souviens qu'il avait insisté, il voulait être debout, il voulait ressentir l'océan, comme il disait.**

**- Il n'y avait aucun traitement ? **demanda Abby

- **Pas pour un enfant de l'assistance et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était trop tard. Alors, on a passé le plus de temps possible ensemble... jusqu'à ce que son coeur s'arrête.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Merci, Kate... **

Tony pensa alors :_"Reprends-toi, reviens à une analyse stricte de la situation."_ Et il enchaîna :

**- Le disque était resté dans un carton dans ma chambre. C'était une des rares choses vraiment à lui. Chris y tenait beaucoup, il pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures. Depuis qu'il est mort, je peux plus l'entendre. Le pick-up, lui, était rempli de photos. Je ne comprends pas, personne ne savait en dehors de la famille.**

**- Il faut croire que non, **dit Gibbs.

Ce dernier avait du mal à réaliser ce que Tony venait de lui dire. Apprendre, après tant d'années, l'existence d'un frère et en plus d'un jumeau ! Gibbs n'imaginait pas quels parents étaient ceux de Tony. S'ils avaient rejeté un enfant à cause d'une maladie, Tony devait être plus que parfait et une erreur devait le hanter longtemps. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne restait jamais très longtemps dans un endroit. Ne pas laisser aux autres la possibilité de voir qui il était vraiment et qu'il n'était pas qu'un sourire. Gibbs s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Si DiNozzo n'était pas encore parti du NCIS, c'était soit parce qu'il savait que personne ne découvrirait cela ou soit parce qu'il savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place... _"Il l'avait, sa place",_ conclut Gibbs. Et une place plus importante qu'il n'oserait le dire.

A suivre ...

C'est une fanfiction classique. Ma première et j'en suis assez fier. Tony est mon personnage préféré et celui qui m'inspire sans cesse. A bientôt si ...


	3. Retour Vers l'Enfance

Merci encore pour vos avis. Voici la suite... Bonne lecture

Chapître III

Retour Vers l'Enfance

Parking du NCIS. 10h04.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Tony, aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche. Venus avec la camionnette du bureau, Ducky et Abby étaient partis avant eux en emportant le disque, la photo ainsi que les prélèvements et les relevés d'empreintes au labo. Et puis, que pouvait-on dire après tout ça ? Au volant de la voiture de Kate, Gibbs restait plongé dans ses pensées, Tony regardait par la fenêtre tandis que derrière, Kate avait bien essayé de dire quelque chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle commençait par ouvrir la bouche puis elle renonçait. Elle se disait qu'elle avait sûrement l'air d'un poisson dans son bocal en train de tourner en rond. Au moment, où elle allait refaire une tentative :

**- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je ne voulais pas ...**

**- Tony ! **

Kate secoua la tête en pensant:_"Bravo, Kate ! Tu peux mieux faire que ça !"_

**- DiNozzo, on va trouver ce qui se passe. Ca ne change rien à ce que tu es.**

Tony avait tourné son visage vers Gibbs qui restait impassible. Ca semblait totalement naturel pour Gibbs d'avoir dit ça, mais pour Tony, ça comptait beaucoup.

**- Voilà, on y est, **annonça Gibbs

Après l'arrêt de la voiture, Gibbs se tourna vers Kate :

**- Tu veux bien passer par le labo pour voir où en est Abby ?**

**- Ok, j'y vais, **dit-elle en sortant de la voiture

Gibbs et Tony se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux.

**- Tony, il va falloir rendre une petite visite à tes parents. Réserve les billets d'avion.**

**- Pas la peine, ils...**

**- DiNozzo, il faut bien ...**

**- J'ai pas fini.**

**- D'accord, fini...**

**- Ils sont toujours en ville à cette période de l'année. Oh ! Ce n'est pas pour me voir mais plutôt à cause du travail de mon père. Je vais les appeler.**

**- Ok, **dit Gibbs, en prenant place à son bureau

Après s'être mis près de la fenêtre, Tony prit son portable ainsi qu'une profonde inspiration et composa ce numéro qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis... Chris.

**- Oui, allô ? **

**- Bonjour, Mère, c'est Tony. **

Tony se contenta de penser tout bas ce qu'il aurait voulu crier: _"Forcément quel autre fils pourrait l'appeler, ils s'étaient parfaitement arrangés pour ça."_

**- Anthony !?**

**- Oui, j'aurais besoin de vous parler à vous et Papa. Vous êtes bien à Washington, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bien sûr, tu as toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Nous sommes effectivement en ville et Nicholas va recevoir une récompense du Comité.**

**- Je suis très content pour Père.**

**- Oh ! J'ai une merveilleuse idée, Anthony. Nous allons passer te voir à ton bureau. Au NCIS ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois que nous sommes au courant et pas grâce à toi. Tu ne nous donnes pas beaucoup de tes nouvelles. **

Tony n'en revenait pas : _"Elle fait comme si elle ne savait pas pourquoi plus rien ne peut être possible entre nous. Chris m'avait demandé de leur pardonner. Il aurait pu tout me demander mais pas ça."_

**- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.**

**- Ne t'en fais, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Donc, nous passerons te voir aujourd'hui.**

**- Je ne préfères pas, c'est à propos de ...**

**- Voir où tu travailles, ce sera parfait.**

**- Mère, attendez...**

**- Anthony, c'est dit. A toute à l'heure, **dit-elle, en raccrochant

Tony se dirigea vers Gibbs.

**- Ils passeront probablement cet après-midi.**

**- Bien.**

**- Oh non, elle ne m'a pas laissé lui dire pourquoi. Alors, attendons-nous au pire.**

**- Nous verrons bien. Allons au labo, **enchaîna Gibbs

Labo de Abby. 10h19.

En entendant la musique de Abby mise à fond, Tony pensa : _"Voilà une chose sur laquelle on peut compter."_

**- Alors, Abby ? **demanda Gibbs

**- Pas autant d'empreintes qu'on aurait pu le croire, **remarquant le présence de Tony** Oh ! Tony, tu es là.**

**- Oui, je suis ravi de te surprendre. **

Cette petite phrase, comme beaucoup d'autres entre eux, fit sourire Abby.

**- A part ça Abby ? **

**- Ce qui a été le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur le tourne-disque, donc il a du être nettoyé et Ducky ...**

**- Je suis là. **

Ducky venait d'entrer dans le labo, un sachet à la main.

**- J'ai prélevé des fragments sur le tapis entourant le tourne-disque, ce sont des résidus de terre et de pollens de peupliers, et ce, en grande quantité.**

**- Pas de balade en forêt pour moi, **affirma Tony

**- On s'en doutait, **annonça Kate

**- Donc, j'ai lancé le programme pour qu'il localise les endroits possibles avec les caractéristiques de la terre et du pollen, **continua Abby.

**-** **Pour le reste des prélèvements, les analyses sont toujours en cours, **termina Kate

NCIS. 13h33.

Kate observait Tony. Il regardait sans arrêt l'horloge et dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, elle le voyait hésiter entre se cacher sous son bureau ou se tenir au garde à vous comme s'il allait être envoyé au front. Et puis, il avait au moins rangé son bureau trois fois alors quand Kate vit qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, elle alla le voir :

**- Je crois que ton crayon n'est pas parallèle au bloc-note, là.**

Tony releva la tête.

**- Non, il l'est !**

En voyant le visage de Kate, avec son sourire vainqueur.

**- Ok, tu m'as eu !**

**- Par contre, si tu veux ranger mon bureau, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.**

**- D'accord, j'arrête, **lui dit-il en souriant

Kate était contente de le voir sourire, quand ils entendirent :

**- Anthony ! **

Et Kate vit le visage de Tony s'assombrir d'un coup et cette fois, elle trouva les mots.

**- Je suis là.**

**- Je sais, merci, **lui murmura Tony en se levant

Leurs mains ne firent que s'effleurer, comme un geste incomplet.

Kate pensa alors : _"Je voulais poser ma main sur la sienne. Avait-il voulu faire la même chose que moi !? Avait-il bougé sa main pour que je ne puisse y poser la mienne ou voulait-il au contraire la prendre ? Non, ce n'était qu'un geste fortuit, une coïncidence, oui c'est ça, une Coïncidence." _Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en persuader.

Mais la véritable question, qu'ils avaient sans doute peur de se poser, était : Pourquoi avaient-ils cherché ce contact ? Ou tout simplement, quel sentiment les y avait poussés ?

**- Bonjour, Père, Mère. Je vous présente l'Agent Spécial Caitlin Todd et voici l'Agent Spécial Jethro Gibbs, mon supérieur. Gibbs, Kate voici Miranda et Nicholas DiNozzo, mes parents.**

**- Tout ça est parfait, **lança le Père de Tony après avoir serré la main de Kate et Gibbs

**- On pourrait aller s'asseoir, on a à parler,** dit Tony

Abby et Ducky n'étaient pas encore arrivés près des bureaux que le Médecin Légiste lançait :

**- On a une empreinte sur le disque de Chris.**

**- Et j'ai lancé une recherche mais il faut atte... **continua Abby avant d'être interrompue par la mère de Tony

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu recommences avec ça ? **dit Miranda

**- Ca ? Ca, c'est mon frère...**

**- On ne va pas recommencer ! **le coupa Nicholas

**- Bon, écoutez-moi, juste quelques instants. Quelqu'un est entré chez moi, plusieurs fois et tout ça pour emporter les photos de Christopher et ressortir un disque de mes cartons, qui lui avait appartenu. Qui d'autre était au courant ? **

**- Nous n'allons pas en discuter ici en présence de ces .. **dit Nicholas

**- Ils savent tout. **

**- Tu n'avais pas à en parler, **s'offusqua Miranda

**- J'aurais dû leur dire, il y a longtemps. Répondez juste à ma question ! Qui d'autre était au courant ?**

**-** **Personne, si nous avions eu le choix, tu n'aurais jamais su, **répondit Nicholas

**-** **Ta grand-mère n'avait pas à te le dire. Tout était parfait, **termina Miranda

**- Mère, arrêtez avec ce mot ! Rien n'a jamais été parfait !**

**- Anthony, ne parle pas sur ce ton à ta Mère. Nous avions pris une décision et tu aurais dû t'y plier. Tu as déjà commis beaucoup d'erreurs et le retrouver était au-dessus de tout.**

**- M'y plier !? .. Mes erreurs !? **

**- DiNozzo ! **

Gibbs voyait bien que la colère de Tony montait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais ça n'arrangerait rien.

**- Pardon, Patron.**

**-** **Au moins, tu écoutes quelqu'un. Ce monsieur a l'air raisonnable. Il sait qu'un tel fardeau était impossible, **dit la mère de Tony

**- Je ne pense pas, non. Otez-moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas vous qui avez voulu les récupérer ?**

**-** **Pardon, pour qui nous prenez-vous ?** dit Nicholas

**- Pourquoi vouloir de ça ? Inutile, **continua Miranda

**- Vous n'y êtes pour rien ? **

Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'ils étaient impliqués.

**- Anthony ? **

Miranda prit le menton de Tony entre ses doigts.

**- Regarde ce que tu es devenu grâce à nous. L'autre n'aurait jamais ...**

**- L'autre ? Il s'appelait Christopher. **

Kate pouvait voir Tony trembler ou peut-être était-ce elle, car elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait bien envoyé ces gens croupir en cellule.

**- Nous ne lui avions pas encore choisi de prénom, **répliqua Nicholas

**- C'était un signe, **assura Miranda

**- Oui, un signe que vous n'étiez pas dignes de lui !**

Abby avait sorti cela sans y penser. Elle tourna son regard vers Tony et elle y vit un remerciement.

Miranda dévisagea Abby des pieds à la tête.

**- Pour qui vous prenez vous ! Avec tout ces..**

**- Arrêtez ! Abby est parfaite comme elle est. **

Tony attrapa la seule photo qu'il lui restait de Chris et la montra à ses parents.

**- En me regardant, c'est lui que vous voyez. Et chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, **

**je vois ce que j'ai perdu, ce que vous m'avez pris.**

**- Nous t'avons donné ce qu'il y a de mieux. Avec un enfant malade, cela aurait été impossible, **

dit Nicholas, sans aucun remord, ni regret, dans la voix

**- Sa maladie était guérissable. S'il avait reçu un traitement, une opération, il aurait pu vivre. **

Tous pouvaient percevoir la tristesse, la blessure de Tony. Avec en plus, la mélancolie d'un monde qui n'existerait plus jamais.

**- Nous t'avons choisi, toi. Il n'avait pas d'importance, **conclut Miranda

Gibbs, une main sur l'épaule de DiNozzo, demanda, d'un ton sans réplique, à Nicholas et Miranda.

**- Ca suffit. Il n'y a donc personne susceptible de savoir pour Christopher ?**

**- Non, **répondit Nicholas

**- Alors, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. **

**- Anthony ! Tu laisses cet homme ... **dit une Miranda choquée

**- Allez vous en ! ALLEZ VOUS EN !** explosa Tony

**- Parfait. **

Et les parents de Tony firent demi-tour.

Une fois qu'ils eureut disparu dans l'ascenseur , Tony se tourna vers Gibbs.

**- J'avais pas raison ?**

**- Tout à fait, au moins on est tranquille maintenant.**

**- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. **

**- Oui, super, on va chercher à déjeuner, **dit Kate, d'un ton enjoué

**- Quoi ? **dit Tony, étonné

**- Viens, on va chercher à déjeuner... **

Kate venait de prendre le bras de Tony et l'entraînait vers la sortie.

**- Et c'est toi qui régale, comme c'est gentil. **

**Au restaurant chinois que je préfère, c'est encore mieux.**

**- Mais, j'ai rien dit, Kate !?**

**- Ah, non ? Tu es sûr ? **dit Kate, comme si elle avait sincèrement entendu quelque chose

**- D'accord, on y va, **s'inclina Tony devant le stratagème de sa collègue

_"Bravo Kate, passer à autre chose, ne pas le laisser ruminer tout ça et seul en plus."_ pensa Gibbs en les voyant sortir du bureau bras dessus, bras dessous.

A suivre ...

A vous de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce retour vers l'enfance...


	4. Trop Tard

Bonne lecture...

Chapître IV

Trop Tard

Sur le Trajet du Restaurant Chinois. 14h06.

La diversion au bureau avait marché mais là dans la voiture, le silence régnait.

Kate tourna la tête vers Tony. Il regardait son reflet dans la vitre.

_"Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas lui qu'il voit mais Chris. Je me demande quel effet ça fait de voir au-delà du miroir. De savoir que l'image, que les autres ont de vous est incomplète. Et surtout, de savoir que l'image que le miroir vous renvoie n'est pas uniquement la vôtre, alors que c'est pourtant tout ce qu'il vous reste."_

Dans la tête de Tony, résonnaient toutes les

phrases que ses parents avaient prononcées.

Chris ne les méritait pas, ça c'était certain.

Chris comprenait les gens rien qu'en

les regardant, aucun mot n'était nécessaire, ou un seul

qui réglait tout. Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas la moitié

du potentiel de son frère. C'est Chris

qui était parfait alors que lui n'était capable de rien.

Tony sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois là, **lui dit Kate

Tony, la gorge nouée, ne pouvait rien répondre,

il se contenta de serrer la main de Kate

et se sentit directement réchauffé.

Au restaurant chinois, en attendant que leur commande soit prête, Kate et Tony s'étaient assis près de la fenêtre.

**- Bon, si ce n'est pas du côté de ma famille ...**

**- Ca doit venir du côté de Chris. Une famille d'accueil peut-être ? **

**- Il n'en a eu qu'une seule. Il était bien là-bas mais quand la femme est tombée enceinte, alors qu'on la disait stérile, Chris a dû retourner à l'orphelinat. En plus, il ne leur en voulait même pas, il disait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre soin d'elle et qu'un bébé demandait du travail. **

**- Une seule famille, tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui, même s'il était doué pour nouer des contacts, il était non seulement malade mais aussi trop âgé pour qu'il intéresse quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de plus en plus de soins. **

Tony vit le serveur, qui avait pris la commande, leur faire signe.

**- Je crois que c'est pour toi, **dit Tony, en donnant la somme nécessaire à Kate

**-** **Et pourquoi ?**

**- Moi, je paie et toi tu t'occupes du reste.**

**- Ok, **dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres

**- Et pour le prix, j'aimerais avoir une fourchette,** dit Tony tandis que Kate se levait

**- C'est évident,** dit Kate, avec un sourire devenu malicieux

**- Kate, je ne plaisante pas. Si non, tu sais ce que je ferais, **lui dit Tony, en agitant ses doigts

**- Compris. **

Et elle se rendit au comptoir.

Tony tourna son visage et regarda dans la rue. Immédiatement, il remarqua sur le trottoir d'en face un jeune couple. Ce n'était pas pour voir leur bonheur d'être ensemble que Tony les observait mais plutôt parce que le garçon venait de lever la main de façon menaçante vers la jeune femme, qui, en geste défensif, se recroquevilla sur elle-même en provoquant la chute des sacs qu'elle portait seule, alors que le gars avait les mains vides.

Tony se leva, appella Kate et lui fit comprendre qu'il sortait en indiquant le couple. Kate put voir la jeune fille se baisser pour ramasser ce qui était tombé et tandis qu'elle était en train de payer, avec l'argent qu'il lui avait donné, elle regarda Tony traverser la rue.

**- Je peux vous aider ? **

La jeune femme, dont le visage paru familier à Tony, venait de relever la tête.

**- Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. **

**- Je ne vous ai pas parlé à vous !**

**- Hé ! Sur un autre ton, mec ! J'attends dans le van et grouille, **dit-il en désignant le véhicule un peu plus haut

Après avoir payé, Kate sortit du restaurant et se mit à traverser pour rejoindre Tony. Elle vit alors la fourgonnette se mettre à faire marche arrière et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kate allongea le pas.

**- Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? **demanda Tony, tout en prenant les deux sacs

**- Maintenant, tout ira bien oui.**

A ce moment-là, Tony vit une ombre se profiler autour de lui. En jetant un oeil, il put voir la camionnette puis la porte de côté s'ouvrir. Sans pouvoir rien tenter, un homme, plus que costaud, l'agrippa et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

**- Kate !**

Il ne sut rien dire de plus car un chiffon de chloroforme venait de s'abattre sur son visage. Et, il eut beau se débattre pour se dégager, Tony perdit peu à peu conscience.

A peine avait-elle entendu Tony l'appeler que Kate lâchait le sachet et sortait son arme. Le van lui cachait la vue. Quand d'un coup, il démarra, Tony n'était plus là. Un coup de feu sur la camionnette, non immatriculée, et puis plus rien, elle avait disparu au coin de la rue.

**- TONY !!!**

En prenant son téléphone, Kate dut contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Gibbs, lui, décrocha à la première sonnerie.

**- Ils ont emmené Tony.**

**- Kate ? Qu'est ce que ...**

**- Tony vient de se faire enlever et je n'ai rien pu faire. **

**- J'arrive tout de suite ! Ne bouge pas !**

Gibbs raccrocha, attrapa sa veste et ce fut en courant qu'il quitta le bureau.

Trottoir en face du Restaurant Chinois. 15h02.

Gibbs repéra Kate sur le trottoir, elle était là immobile à regarder dans la direction où Tony avait disparu.

**- Kate ? **

**- ...**

**- Kate !**

**- Tu es là. **

**- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !**

Kate se força à rester calme. Il fallait qu'elle puisse donner le maximum de détails et soit le plus clair possible, mais c'était tellement difficile.

**- On attendait notre commande, j'ai dû aller voir le serveur, puis Tony m'a appelé en me montrant l'extérieur. J'ai vu un couple qui se disputait, ici, et la fille avait l'air en difficulté, alors j'ai compris que Tony sortait pour voir si elle allait bien. J'ai payé et j'allais le rejoindre quand une camionnette a fait marche arrière. Je n'ai plus vu Tony puis je l'ai entendu crier mon nom, j'ai tout lâché et sorti mon arme. J'ai juste eu le temps de tirer une fois et le van avait disparu.**

**- Plaque d'immatriculation ?**

**- Aucune, mais je les ai vus. Même de loin, j'arriverai à faire un portrait-robot.**

**- D'accord, on rentre.**

Et c'est totalement glacée que Kate reprit la voiture. Tony n'était plus là, il n'était plus là pour la réchauffer.

Bureau du NCIS. 16h48.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Kate était à son bureau. Un bureau, désormais, inondé de boulettes de papier. Après en avoir jeté une autre sur le tas, Gibbs s'approcha et arrêta sa main :

**- Calme-toi !**

**- Me calmer !? Je suis incapable de les dessiner... J'en reviens pas, il était là et puis je l'ai laissé deux minutes et ... Il faut que j'arrive à les dessiner, **dit Kate, complètement sur les nerfs

**- Tu vas y arriver mais seulement si tu te calmes. Je sais que tu vas rire mais ferme les yeux, respire et laisse venir son visage à toi. Allez !**

Kate ferma les yeux, respira; elle revoyait le visage de Tony quand il leur avait parlé de Christopher. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à dessiner cette femme, pour Tony. Et le visage prit forme. Elle réouvrit les yeux, prit son crayon qui ne quitta plus la feuille jusqu'à ce que les deux portraits soient terminés.

Endroit Non Identifié. 17h05.

Tony reprenait doucement conscience et arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait désorienté, il savait aussi qu'il serait sûrement attaché et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il baissa les yeux et vit une chaise roulante. Il tourna la tête pour voir où il était exactement, un chalet en bois, des arbres au dehors, il faisait encore jour. Il n'avait pas pu dormir toute la nuit. Puis, il sentit une caresse sur sa joue et il tourna la tête.

**- Bonjour ! Comment va mon Christopher adoré ? **

Tony n'était pas vraiment étonné, c'était plutôt logique.

**- Tout va bien se passer tu vas voir, Hélèna va prendre soin de toi.**

_"Hélèna"_ ... Chris lui avait montré une photo d'elle. Il l'avait rencontrée dans un foyer, ils étaient amis puis elle avait commencé à avoir des troubles du comportement, une schizophrénie avait été diagnostiquée. Elle avait dû être placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Chris en avait parlé et ils avaient essayé de la retrouver mais les autorités compétentes avaient perdu son dossier et s'informer auprès des services concernés avait pris trop longtemps et après la mort de Chris, comme rien n'aboutissait, Tony avait fini par laisser tomber.

**- Hélèna, écoute-moi.**

**- Oui, Chris ? **dit Hélèna en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur

**- Moi, c'est Tony.**

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as changé ton prénom comme ça.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas changé ! Chris et moi étions jumeaux.**

**- Non !? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un frère. A cause de ça, j'ai mis plus de temps à te retrouver mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'on allait être à nouveau ensemble.**

**- Hélèna ! ... **

Tony s'arrêta car il voyait très bien qu'elle ne l'entendait plus, Hélèna était partie dans son délire.

**- Oh ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir pris les photos. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, elles n'ont rien. Elles sont très belles. Pour le disque, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il a fallut que je l'écoute... **

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Hélèna se stoppa immédiatement, se releva et prit quelque chose sur la table.

**- J'ai ramené Miguel chez lui, il viendra me relayer demain. Il est réveillé notre héritier !**

**- Héritier ? **

Tony savait que le chloroforme brouillait

les pensées mais là, il était vraiment perdu.

**- Je ne suis pas...**

Il vit la seringue que Hélèna avait en main.

**- Attends, ne fais pas ça !**

**- Chris, il faut juste que tu te reposes. **

L'aiguille était déjà dans la veine de Tony qui,

avant de perdre conscience, ne pu dire que

cette simple phrase.

**- Tony... Moi, c'est Tony...**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? **

**-** **Rien, Clark ! Il n'a rien dit. Chris sera bien ici, **

dit Hélèna, en passant un geste tendre dans les cheveux de Tony

**- Oui, enfin dès que j'ai mon pognon de la rançon, moi, je me casse et lui fera un plongeon dans le fleuve.**

A suivre...


	5. Haute Tension

Chapître V

Haute Tension

Bureau du NCIS. 17h 44.

**- Voilà, j'ai fini. **

Kate tourna son bloc vers Gibbs.

**- Ce sont eux ?**

**- Oui, trait pour trait. **

Il s'agissait bien d'Hélèna. La forme du visage avec ses traits doux, des yeux en amande, les cheveux longs, les pommettes prononcées. Quant au garçon, il avait le type hispanique avec un regard noir profond, des cheveux coupés en brosse, une mâchoire carrée, quelqu'un de déterminé.

**- Bon, on amène ça à Abby. **Dit Gibbs, en emmenant les croquis.

Labo de Abby. 17h46.

Abby faisait les 100 pas quand Kate et Gibbs arrivèrent.

**- Les portraits-robots ? **

**- Oui, **répondit Gibbs

**- Super ! En fait, le fichier empreinte n'a rien donné. J'ai du étendre les recherches sur une plus grosse base de données. Avec un portrait, il y a possibilité de faire des recoupements.**

Kate voyait parfaitement qu'Abby n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Par contre, Gibbs était bien trop calme et ça, c'était pas bon du tout.

En arrivant dans l'équipe, Kate ne pensait pas connaître ça. Ce n'était pas comme dans son ancien poste, ici le mot équipe avait un vrai sens et même plus.

**- Ca peut aller vite maintenant, **dit Abby, tout en pianotant sur son clavier

**- On attendra le temps qu'il faut, **annonça Gibbs

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur l'écran. Ducky les avait rejoints, et lui non plus ne disait rien. Gibbs se disait qu'il fallait que ça marche, sinon, il voyait mal comment retrouver DiNozzo. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Personne ne pénètre chez vous pour prendre des photos, si ce n'est pas pour aller plus loin.

**- Ca y est ! J'ai une identité, **dit Abby, dans un sursaut

**- On t'écoute, **dit Gibbs

**- Il s'appelle Miguel Estes, il a 26 ans. Il a déjà été arrêté ****pour cambriolage et vols de voiture. Il a eu une peine de ****3 ans et est sorti depuis 4 mois sur parole. **

**- Il s'est remis au travail, on dirait, **commenta Ducky

**- Il avait des complices ? **voulu savoir Gibbs

**- Oui, mais il a toujours refusé de donner des noms. **

**- On a une adresse ? **demanda Kate

**- D'après le dernier rapport de son contrôleur judiciaire, il habite au 47 Bladensburg.**

**- On est parti, **conclut Gibbs

Voiture de Gibbs. 18h32.

Dans la voiture, le téléphone de Gibbs se mit à sonner.

**- Attends, Abby, je mets le haut-parleur...**

**- Vas-y, on t'écoute, **dit Gibbs, après que Kate lui ait fait un signe affirmatif

**- J'ai une correspondance avec le portrait-robot de la femme. Ca colle parfaitement mais c'est pas de bon augure.**

**- Abby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **la questionna Gibbs

**- Elle s'appelle Hélèna Olivitch. Tony m'a donné les institutions où étaient passé son frère et Hélèna était dans l'une d'elle en même temps mais ...**

**- Mais quoi ? **

Gibbs sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver.

**- Elle a été transférée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour schizophrénie aggravée. **

**- Et ils l'ont laissée sortir ? **

**- Non, Kate. Elle s'est évadée, il y a 1 an. **

**- Ok, merci, Abby. **

**- Gibbs ! Pour les recherches sur les peupliers et la terre, j'y suis presque. **

**- Je sais qu'on peut toujours compter sur Toi. A tout à l'heure.**

Lorsque la communication s'interrompit:

**- Vas-y, Kate. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !**

**- Elle prend Tony pour Chris.**

**- Tu veux bien répéter !? **

**- Chris est sûrement l'un des rares souvenirs agréables qu'elle ait. Peut-être s'y est-elle même raccrochée. D'après ce qu'a dit Tony, Chris était très doué avec les autres. Donc, dans sa folie, c'est la seule personne qu'elle ait gardée en mémoire. Elle doit penser qu'il peut lui permettre d'être à nouveau normale. **

**- Tony va jouer le jeu.**

**- Oui, bien sûr, mais si elle a des doutes ou s'il est obligé de donner son identité, elle pourrait ... lui faire du mal.**

**- Ca n'arrivera pas. On l'aura retrouvé avant. Kate ? **

**- Oui, on l'aura retrouvé avant. **

Kate tourna la tête vers le paysage en train de défiler et pour s'en persuader, elle se répéta :_"On le retrouvera avant. C'est une promesse, Tony."_

Bladensburg. 18h51.

Gibbs et Kate s'engouffrèrent dans le hall d'un building malfamé, mal éclairé et mal aéré. Ils venaient de sortir leurs armes quand la porte où ils allaient frapper s'ouvrit.

Le gars, de l'autre côté, referma instantanément la porte mais Gibbs et Kate avaient très bien reconnu Miguel Estes.

**- NCIS, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ? **cria Gibbs

Miguel bloqua la porte avec le verrou avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier de secours.

Gibbs fracassa la porte sans problème puis ils se mirent à sa poursuite. D'abord, dans la ruelle attenante à l'immeuble puis dans le terrain vague juste à côté. Gibbs savait qu'ils étaient en désavantage car Estes savait où il allait. Effectivement, le van que Kate avait décrit, était là. Estes était déjà monté à l'intérieur et le moteur démarra au quart de tour. Il était hors de question qu'il lui échappât. Gibbs visa le pneu de derrière et au deuxième coup de feu, il explosa. Le van se renversa et finit sa course dans le mur d'un bâtiment.

Hôpital de Bethesda. 23h25.

Kate et Gibbs faisaient les 100 pas dans le couloir des Urgences. Cela faisait au moins 4 heures qu'ils étaient là. Kate avait proposé du café à Gibbs mais il avait refusé.

_"Gibbs, refusant du café !! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible."_ Pensa l'ancien agent des Services Secrets alors qu'elle-même n'avait plus rien avalé depuis des heures.

Caitlin s'approcha de Gibbs.

**- Tu devais tirer. **

**- Je sais, mais s'il meure... **

**- Ce ne sera pas le cas.**

Le médecin, qui avait pris en charge Estes, arriva pour leur parler.

**- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Harding. **

**- Voici l'Agent Spécial Todd. Je suis l'Agent Spécial Gibbs.**

**- Miguel Estes a de multiples contusions et il a fallu lui enlever un rein.**

**- Ca m'est égal. **

**- Agent Gibbs ! La vie de..**

**- Il a enlevé un de mes hommes. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est où ils l'ont emmené. Quand vais-je pouvoir l'interroger ? **

**- J'ignorais pour votre homme mais le réveil de Monsieur Estes risque de prendre du temps vu l'anesthésie et la commotion. Il faut, au moins, compter jusqu'à demain, début d'après-midi.**

**- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas attendre jusque là !**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- C'est pas vrai !!**

Gibbs quitta la pièce car sinon il était capable de frapper dans le mur ou toute autre personne qui s'interposerait.

Kate le retrouva sur le parking.

**- Harding a dit qu'il nous contacterait dès que Estes se réveillerait. On devrait rentrer pour voir où en est Abby avec la localisation. **

**- D'accord, mais je veux un agent devant la chambre et une équipe sur l'appartement d'Estes.**

**- C'est fait, je viens de les appeler. Allez, on y va !**

Et ils reprirent la route du NCIS. Un trajet bien morne sans les commentaires de Tony. Kate aurait encore préféré pester contre lui et sa conduite que de devoir espérer qu'il allait bien et qu'il irait encore bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils le retrouvent.

A suivre...


	6. Oxygène

Chapître VI

Oxygène

Labo du NCIS. 00h14.

Au moment où ils s'engageaient sur le parking, Gibbs avait annoncé à Abby qu'ils arrivaient. Ducky était installé sur une chaise du labo:

**-** **Jethro, ne dis rien. Je ne rentrerai pas avant de savoir comment va Anthony ! C'est d'une logique implacable, **annonça Ducky

**- Je savais que tu resterais voyons !**

**- Ah, bon !?**

_"Moi qui m'étais fait une liste d'arguments",_ pensa Ducky

**- Quelles sont les nouvelles de notre accidenté ? **enchaîna Ducky

**- Pas possible de l'interroger avant le début de l'après-midi, **lui répondit Kate

**- Où es Abby ? **demanda Gibbs

**- Je suis là, **dit cette dernière, en franchissant la porte **J'avais besoin d'actualiser un programme**, pianotant sur le clavier, après avoir inséré un disque dans le lecteur** Voilà la carte des possibilités pour la localisation. **

Sur l'écran, se matérialisait la ville de Washington. Son enchevêtrement de rues s'afficha en second plan et ce furent les endroits boisés qui apparurent. Abby lança le programme et les endroits ne correspondant pas, à la teneur en éléments du prélèvement, finirent par s'atténuer tandis que d'autres commencèrent à ressortir. Il fallait juste espérer que le nombre allait continuer à se restreindre.

**- Ca y est, je crois qu'il a fini !**

Deux endroits restaient visibles : Great Falls et Bailley's Crossroads.

**- Pourquoi des endroits si éloignés l'un de l'autre ? Je dirais même à l'opposé ! **demanda Kate

**- C'est ce que je craignais ! C'est à cause des alluvions du Potomac.**

**- Bon sang ! c'est pas vrai ! **ne put se retenir Gibbs

**- Je suis désolée, **ajouta Abby

**- Non, Abby ! Tu as fait du bon boulot, **lui assura Ducky

**- Oui, mais pas assez pour le ramener,** répliqua-t-elle

Abby sentit Gibbs poser une main sur son épaule et lui faire "Chut" du doigt.

**- Il nous reste Estes, **dit Kate

**- On ira le voir à la première heure, je me moque de ce que le docteur a dit. On n'a plus le temps, **annonça Gibbs

**- Je vous accompagnerai. Je vous prouverai qu'un médecin légiste peut être utile dans un hôpital, **dit Ducky, tout en jetant un regard à Gibbs

**- Pourquoi pas ? **lui répondit l'ancien Marine

**- Pourquoi pas quoi ? **voudrait comprendre Kate

**- Oui ! **fit Abby, avec un sourire

**- Je pourrais prendre mes instruments.**

**- Non ! **

Kate venait de comprendre...

**- Parf.. **

Gibbs ne voulait plus jamais entendre ce mot, ça le faisait frissonner.

**- D'accord. Bon, si vous voulez rentrer ?!**

**- Tu as entendu quelque chose Ducky ? **demanda Kate

**- Non.**

**- Ou peut-être un écho, **ajouta Abby

**- Allez ! au boulot ! **termina Ducky

De son côté, Kate se plongea dans le dossier d'Estes. Peut-être y avait-il un nom dans ses connaissances qui ressortirait comme complice potentiel ? De l'autre Abby travailla sur le van, tandis que Ducky prenait le quadrillage des deux endroits où Anthony pouvait se trouver. Quant à Gibbs, il avait reculé ce moment autant que possible, mais là il le fallait, il alla voir Morrow.

**- Gibbs ?! Je me demandais quand vous passeriez me voir ? **

**- C'est chose faite. Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous allez dire, je devrais passer la main à une autre équipe moins impliquée. Et aussi, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête qui implique directement la Marine mais je ne vais pas laisser DiNozzo ... **

**- Je peux parler ? **

**- Bien sûr, je vous en prie !**

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre une autre équipe sur le coup. De toutes façons, aucune ne voudrait la prendre car ça impliquerait vous avoir sur le dos. Ensuite, j'ai bien eu des appels pour savoir ce qui se passait mais bizarrement, j'étais chaque fois sorti en rendez-vous. Et enfin, je terminerais en disant "Que faites-vous encore devant moi ?"**

**- Merci, Monsieur.**

**- Ramenez-le. **

Gibbs hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau.

Bureau du NCIS. 3h42.

Le temps passait au ralenti pour l'équipe du NCIS. Gibbs voyait les trois collègues retourner les dossiers dans tous les sens, tout comme il était, lui-même, en train de le faire avec le passif d'Hélèna, sans rien avoir obtenu de concret.

Abby s'était donnée à fond sur le van, elle l'avait complètement désossé. Revenue de son labo, elle leur avait annoncé avoir retrouvé son origine. Seulement sa piste s'arrêtait là, car l'ancien propriétaire était parti en fumée avec le reste de son garage et donc tous les papiers qui auraient pu déboucher sur une piste.

De son côté, Ducky avait annoté les plans avec les possibilités qu'offraient les deux endroits mais le terrain à couvrir était immense. Il lui aurait fallu plus d'information.

Kate avait bien trouvé des noms de complice possible mais soit ils étaient en prison, soit ils s'étaient évaporés dans la nature. Maintenant, elle avait le regard tourné vers le bureau de Tony.

Gibbs était encore plus impressionné que d'habitude par son Equipe mais il fallait qu'ils fassent une pause. Il frappa dans ses mains. Abby, Kate et Ducky relevèrent la tête.

**- Il me faut un café et à vous voir il vous en faut un aussi.**

Endroit Non Identifié. 5h20.

Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Il avait encore du mal à réfléchir mais il était clair qu'il venait de passer sa première nuit dans cet endroit. Ses poignets étaient menottés à l'armature du lit et rien que de les bouger un peu le faisait souffrir. Il avait tous les membres engourdis.

Tony n'avait pas à se demander ce que faisait l'équipe. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque voir ses collègues au bureau.

Il voyait Abby pianoter sur son clavier. Il se demandait, seulement si elle le ferait en musique. Ducky, même sans cadavre à examiner, serait là pour aider. Kate, au téléphone, chercherait de nouvelles pistes ou peut-être tournerait-elle la tête vers son bureau pour penser à lui. Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait le plus ... Et Gibbs serait là pour les encourager sans en avoir l'air. Il savait qu'ils le cherchaient et c'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.

**- Oh ! Attend !**

Hélèna ferma la tenture.

**- Tu as dormi longtemps ! Comment vas-tu, Chris ? **

**- Bien mais c'est ... **

_"Ne sois pas stupide DiNozzo." _Il avait l'impression d'entendre Gibbs à son oreille.

**- Oui, quoi ? **

**- C'est ... dommage, j'aime sentir le soleil sur mon visage.**

**- Oui, je sais. Oh, je savais que c'était toi !**

Et quand la main d'Hélèna caressa le visage de Tony, il dut se forcer à ne pas reculer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Clark entra dans le pavillon.

**- Rien à l'horizon. Le périmètre est ok, je vais aller chercher Miguel.**

**- Oui, mais avant, tu m'aides à le remettre dans le fauteuil.**

**- Il est bien là. Pourquoi cette obsession ?**

**- Tu seras payé suffisamment, donc aides-moi à le mettre dans son fauteuil. Merci !**

Tony aurait voulu tenter quelque chose mais il était trop nauséeux, de plus ses jambes ne l'auraient pas emmené bien loin et une fois sur le fauteuil, il était bien trop attaché.

**- Bon, j'y vais. **

Et Clark quitta la pièce.

Endroit Non Identifié. 6h31.

Pour qu'il profite du paysage, Hélèna avait placé Tony face à la fenêtre. Même s'il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce, toute chose avait son bon côté car ainsi il pouvait essayer de détendre ses liens.

Lorsque Clark revint, Tony, même le dos tourné, sut que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait comme un courant électrique dans la pièce.

**- Miguel était pas là.**

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Des flics devant l'immeuble.**

Clark projeta son poing dans la porte qui s'en trouva marquée.

**- Il a du se faire pincer. Je les ai semés mais c'était juste.**

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Bien sûr, c'est ma spécialité. N'oublie pas que j'ai jamais été arrêté.**

Gibbs était derrière ça, Tony en était sûr. Un des fameux portrait robot de Kate et une recherche en identification d' Abby. Mais par contre, ceux qui avait perdu Clark, allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Bureau du NCIS. 6h32.

Tout le monde avait les marques de la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des visages des deux agents devant Gibbs. La terreur...

**- Comment vous l'avez perdu ? Une filature discrète. Je vous avais demandé une filature discrète.**

**- Alors, il conduisait une moto. Grand, costaud, les cheveux long, bruns, en cuir... **

_"Etait-ce le plus courageux ou le plus stupide qui avait pris la parole ?" _se demanda Abby

**-** **On ne voit pas comment il nous a repérés, **enchaîna le deuxième

_"Le premier, c'était le courageux, celui-là est stupide", _conclut-elle

**- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant DiNozzo va avoir des problèmes. Sortez ! Tout de suite ! Hors de ma vue!**

Gibbs avait dit tout haut ce que le coeur de Kate ne voulait pas entendre.

Elle regarda le bureau vide de Tony. Il fallait qu'il revienne,

et là, elle sentit une larme tomber sur sa main.

Elle se leva de son siège, s'avança vers la fenêtre

et laissa un rayon de soleil couvrir son visage.

**- Ducky, Kate. On y va. Miguel Estes a assez dormi. **

Lieu non Identifié. 6h35.

**- Il faut qu'on bouge.**

**- Tu as bien dit que tu les avais semés !?**

**- Oui, je les ai plantés mais ça veut dire que les flics sont prévenus donc ça devient trop compliqué pour la rançon.**

**- Chris aime cet endroit, c'est important qu'il soit bien.**

**- Le fric est ce qui importe. Il y a bien du fric, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Bien sûr !**

Clark n'aimait pas ce qu'il percevait dans la voix d'Hélèna. Cette nana avait déjà l'air bizarre mais là ...

En entendant le mot 'Rançon', Tony fut donc convaincu que si ce type et le fameux Miguel avaient participé à tout ça, c'était parce qu'ils croyaient pouvoir tirer de l'argent de lui. Pour qu'ils la suivent, Hélèna devait leur avoir raconté qu'il venait d'une famille fortunée, qui serait prête à payer pour le récupérer.

Hélèna regarda Clark puis Chris et sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Il avait semé les flics donc Miguel, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien dit. Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisi.

**- Je reviens tout de suite. **

Et Hélèna sortit du chalet.

A peine avait-elle franchi la porte que Clark se dirigeait vers Tony et retournait le fauteuil pour qu'il soit face à lui.

**- A nous deux, mon gars. Ils payeront pour toi ? **d'un ton plus que menaçant

**- Forcément qu'ils payeront. **

Tony savait que si Clark se doutait de la supercherie, il le tuerait.

Clark lâcha le fauteuil, qui alla cogner contre le mur de la cuisine puis se dirigea vers la veste de Tony que Hélèna avait placé sur un cintre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce rare. Il la décrocha et fouilla à l'intérieur.

_"Mon badge !", _pensa Tony

Et c'est bien ce que Clark trouva. Il l'ouvrit.

**- NCIS ? C'est quoi ? Et au nom de Anthony DiNozzo ! **dit-il, en balançant la carte sur les genoux de Tony

**- Moi, c'est Chris ! Vous le savez bien.**

**- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? **

Clark agrippa Tony à la gorge, il avait une telle force.

**- C'est toi sur la photo. Ton nom ? Et j'espère pour toi que c'est bien celui que Hélèna nous a donné. **

Tony commençait à perdre pied, si Clark ne le lâchait pas très vite... Heureusement, ce dernier retira sa main. Tony essayait de reprendre son souffle quand il vit les liens de sa jambe droite défaits. Il vit aussi Clark revenir vers lui. Tony poussa la table contre Clark qui perdit seulement l'équilibre et c'est avec une rage encore plus grande qu'il revint vers Tony. Il l'agrippa et le fit basculer en avant et l'agent du NCIS alla percuter, de plein fouet, la porte du four que Hélèna avait laissée ouverte. Tony voyait les mains de Clark se diriger à nouveau vers lui, quand un coup de feu éclata.

Sous le coup de l'impact, Clark fut projeté contre le mur et tomba assis. Il releva la tête de sa plaie ensanglantée pour regarder Hélèna, qui tenait le revolver toujours fumant.

**- Désolée, mais personne ne fait du mal à Chris sans en payer le prix. Et puis, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. **Et elle tira une deuxième fois.

Hélèna se précipita vers Tony. Après être parvenue à relever le fauteuil, elle lui caressa le visage.

**- Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal, je ne te laisserai plus. Toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

Le visage de Tony était devenu extrêmement pâle, seules les griffures, dues à la chute, y mettaient de la couleur.

**- Hélèna... **

Tony se mit à tousser. Un manque d'air, il avait du mal à respirer, une gêne dans la poitrine.

Si Ducky avait été là, Tony aurait su que sous le choc de la chute, une de ses côtes s'était cassée et forçait sur son poumon, l'empêchant de respirer normalement.

**- Je vais arranger ça !**

Hélèna se leva, alla à la pharmacie dans la salle de bain et revint avec du coton et un flacon. Elle imbiba le coton et tamponna les égratignures sur son visage.

**- Non, Hélèna, j'arrive pas .. à bien respirer.**

**- Chut, Chris !**

**-** **Arrête ! Moi, c'est Tony, **dit-il, en repoussant la main d'Hélèna

**- Pourquoi recommences-tu avec cette histoire ? **

**- Chris et moi, on était frères. Chris est ...mort. **

**- Chut ! **

Le ton d'Hélèna était impérieux, cassant même.

**- Chris m'avait parlé de Toi. J'ai essayé de te trouver.**

**- Tais-toi ! **

Et d'un coup, elle était de nouveau calme. Elle se leva et quand Tony la vit revenir, elle avait une seringue à la main.

**- Non... pas ça. Regarde-moi, je ne suis que son reflet. Hélèna !? Non ... **

Tony avait, de nouveau, sombré.

**- Tu vas aller bien, je vais prendre soin de Toi. Un peu de repos pour mon petit Chris.**

**A suivre...**


	7. Mise au Point

Je ne dis rien, à vous de lire... et de me dire

Chapître VII

Mise au Point

Hôpital de Bethesda. 07h16.

Gibbs, Ducky et Kate étaient dans le service du Docteur Harding. Ce dernier venait de les rejoindre.

**- Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas voir Miguel Estes. Il est encore entre deux états de conscience. Il faut attendre.**

**- C'est hors de question. Je veux juste l'endroit où ils sont. Ca ne le fatiguera pas. **

Gibbs se tourna vers l'agent en faction

**- Personne ne rentre. Personne ! C'est clair ! **

Sans attendre la réponse, Gibbs se retourna et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte.

**- Je vais contacter votre supérieur.**

**- Vous aurez de la chance si vous arrivez à le joindre, il a des rendez-vous toute la journée.**

Et sans attendre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre.

Estes était endormi. Gibbs se pencha et, d'un coup, lui donna deux giffles. Eberlué, il ouvrit les yeux.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **

**- Evite de me faire le coup de l'amnésie.**

**- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Miguel Estes ne balance jamais personne. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais...** annonça-t-il, un bras déjà tendu vers la sonnette

Mais Gibbs l'attrapa bien avant lui.

**- Pas de problème ! Ducky, à toi.**

Ducky, ravi, s'approcha de la tablette du lit et y déposa sa mallette, hors de laquelle il sortit ses instruments d'autopsie.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? **prononça Miguel, un rien inquiet

**- Oh ! Je te présente notre Médecin Légiste, le Docteur Mallard.**

**- Médecin légiste ! **L'inquiétude augmente...

Et comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec les cadavres, Ducky se mit à murmurer à l'oreille de Miguel.

**- Je peux l'avouer, j'ai toujours voulu exercer sur quelqu'un de réceptif, si je peux dire. **Dit-il, en souriant.

**- Enfin, vivant pour être clair, **murmura Gibbs, à l'autre oreille de Miguel

**- Arrêtez-le !**

_"Serait-ce de la terreur ?"_, pensa Kate

**- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu enlèves un de mes hommes...**

**- Un de vos hommes ! Je ne comprends pas !?**

Miguel vit Ducky prendre son plus long couteau, tout en faisant de grands gestes.

**- Arrêtez-le !**

_"Cette fois, c'est la terreur",_ conclut Kate

**- Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est la rançon, puis on le rendra l'héritier.**

**- Rançon !? Héritier ?! **répéta Gibbs, en questionnant Kate du regard

**- Elle est douée, elle les a bien eus. Ils ont cru enlever le jackpot, **expliqua Kate

**- Laisse-moi t'éclairer avant qu'il n'y ait mutilation. Vous avez enlevé Anthony DiNozzo, un agent du NCIS. Mon Agent !**

**- Mais non ?! Il s'appelle Christopher Weiss... Il vient d'hériter d'une boîte de produits de luxe...**

**- J'ai pas fini ! Hélèna est schizophrène, elle prend Tony pour son frère jumeau. Mais le comble pour toi, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'argent !**

**- Schizophrène... Jumeau... **

Miguel comprenait enfin.

**- Où l'a-t-elle emmené ? **

**- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui se chargeait de le surveiller, **dit Miguel, réfléchissant tout haut

**- Où l'a-t-elle emmené ? **dit Gibbs, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répéter sa question une troisième fois

**- Non. **

**- Ducky,** dit Gibbs, comme résigné à laisser Estes à son triste sort

**- Je peux pas, c'est vrai !**

**- Prends ton temps, **dit Gibbs, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ducky

**- Je ne donne personne.**

Ducky se retourna vers Miguel pour qu'il puisse le voir enfiler ses gants.

**- C'est mieux comme ça, car de toutes façons, personne ne saura t'identifier, n'est-ce pas Ducky ? **

**- Une identification... **dit Ducky, en riant comme si Gibbs venait de lui raconter une bonne blague

**- D'accord ! D'accord ! Un lieu, c'est pas dénoncer quelqu'un ? **dit Miguel à Gibbs, avec les yeux fixés sur Ducky

**- C'est qu'il est intelligent, notre petit.**

**- Great Falls, le chalet le plus proche du fleuve.**

**- Un numéro ? **

**- 24.**

**- On est partis. Ducky ? **

**- Je m'occupe du Docteur, allez-y.**

Dans le couloir, Harding était toujours là. Il était même en train de hurler dans son téléphone et ce probablement contre la réceptionniste du bureau de Morrow. Ducky sortit de la chambre et prit Harding par le bras.

**- Avez-vous déjà rencontré un cas de ...**

_" Tranquillité assurée. Courage et désolés Docteur",_ pensèrent Kate et Gibbs, tout en courant vers la sortie


	8. Vers la Lumière

Chapître VIII

Vers la Lumière

Great Falls. Chalet Numero 24. 08h05.

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla prématurément Tony. Il était toujours assis sur le fauteuil roulant. Hélèna fouillait dans un placard. Tout était impeccable, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Plus de Clark, envolé. Tony regarda ses liens, elle ne les avait pas resserrés. Malgré la douleur, il recommença à forcer dessus.

Hélèna se retourna et le vit réveillé. Heureusement, avec la table, elle ne pouvait remarquer ce qu'il faisait.

**- Tu es déjà réveillé ! J'ai encore 2-3 choses à faire et le petit déjeuner sera prêt.**

**- Il n'y a aucun problème. **

Hélèna se remit au travail et Tony aussi.

Quand les liens lâchèrent, Tony n'y croyait plus mais c'est aussi le moment qu'Hélèna choisit pour se retourner avec un plateau dans les mains en disant :

**- C'est fini. **

DiNozzo ne pouvait pas attendre meilleur signal. Il projeta la table contre elle, aussi fort qu'il put et Hélèna tomba à la renverse, avec le contenu du plateau. Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il fit pivoter le fauteuil. Se sachant affaibli, il pouvait lui être utile, l'emmener plus loin que ses jambes ne le pourraient.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et il put sortit sans difficulté. Tony prit l'allée qui menait à la route, du moins l'espérait-il, mais le chalet était assez retiré et pour ne pas qu'Hélèna le repère tout de suite, il dut lancer le fauteuil dans les sous bois qui, malheureusement, étaient en pente. Sans pouvoir rien n'y faire, Tony perdit le contrôle et fit une chute plus que douloureuse avec pour conséquence l'aggravation de l'état de sa blessure et une augmentation de la douleur mais l'ancien policier se força à se relever. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était en feu, de ne plus respirer qu'une fois sur deux, mais il entendait les cris d'Hélèna après lui, enfin après Chris.

Malgré sa volonté, Tony finit par tomber et dut ramper derrière un arbre pour se mettre, il voulait y croire, hors de la vue d'Hélèna.

Gibbs et Kate trouvèrent la porte du pavillon ouverte, virent le mobilier renversé et surent que la forêt les attendait. Arme au poing, ils se séparèrent.

Il ne voyait plus d'issue, Tony commençait à croire qu'il était à la fin. De toutes façons, si Hélèna ne le tuait pas, il savait que sa blessure le ferait.

Là, appuyé contre cet arbre, il réalisa qu'il était en train de ressentir ce que Chris avait enduré. Plus de force, plus de possibilité de bouger, de respirer, ... Et malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Chris croyait en la vie. Son frère lui avait transmis une force qui avait permis à Tony de continuer et grâce à cela, il avait intégré le NCIS.

**- Tony ! ... Tony ? **

Kate arrivait en courant vers lui.DiNozzo tendit la main juste pour être bien sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

**- Oui, c'est bien Kate ! Tes yeux, tes doux yeux.**

**- On est là. Je suis là.**

**- Hélèna est quelque part... **

Tony se mit à tousser.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ? **

**- J'ai sûrement une côte cassée.**

**- On ne peut pas rester là. Viens... **

Kate passa le bras de Tony autour d'elle et en concentrant leurs forces, Tony arriva à se mettre debout.

**- On y est, **dit Kate

La tête de Tony est alors appuyée contre le profil de Kate. Ils étaient si proches, elle le sentait s'accrocher à elle. Elle sentait aussi qu'il perdait ses forces. Kate savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher, c'est pourquoi elle ne réalisa pas, que depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, son coeur battait à nouveau normalement.

Tony pouvait à peine se tenir debout, il était à bout de force mais le calme était revenu. Sa place était là et elle ne serait jamais plus ailleurs.

Ils se regardèrent.

**- On y va. Un pas...**

Ils parvenaient à se déplacer mais Tony s'essoufflait et il relevait sans arrêt les yeux. Hélèna n'appelait plus et ce n'était pas de bon augure. Pourtant, Tony savait qu'il pourrait supporter bien des souffrances, mais que Gibbs ou Kate soient blessés, ça non. Il venait, une nouvelle fois, de lever la tête quand il vit Gibbs, il les surplombait, aux aguets. Cela voulait dire qu'Hélèna ne devait pas être loin.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Tony sur lui, Gibbs pivota, toujours sur ses gardes. Il commença à descendre à leur rencontre. Gibbs se sentait soulagé, Tony était vivant mais il avait l'air affaibli. Il avait besoin de soins, il allait pouvoir l'aider, il y était presque.

Un frisson parcourut Tony, il sut ce que cela signifiait.

Gibbs su au regard de DiNozzo que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Non, Hélèna !!**

Elle venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Gibbs, elle tenait l'arme avec laquelle elle avait tué Clark.

Tony lâcha Kate pour se mettre devant elle.

**- Ne tire pas !**

**- Reviens avec moi.**

**- Hélèna, regarde moi. Va au-delà de l'image ! Je ne suis pas Chris. Tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su.**

**- Non, je vais tirer. Reviens avec moi !!**

**- Je suis tellement désolé ...**

Tony se mit à tousser mais il continua à s'approcher, il était presque arrivé à Gibbs.

**- J'aurais tant voulu qu'il vive. Quand ... **

La difficulté de respirer, mais aussi l'émotion de revenir sur ce souvenir, bloquaient Tony mais pour que personne ne soit blessé, il ferait ce qu'il faut. Tony continua :

**- Quand je l'ai trouvé, il ne pouvait déjà plus marcher. Il était dans une chambre si sombre, lui qui adorait le soleil. Il m'a vu et a juste tendu la main. Alors, je l'ai emmené dans la maison de la plage, là où j'allais enfant... **

Tony n'en pouvait plus : _"Il faut que je tienne encore un peu."_

**- Il aimait regarder le soleil se coucher. **

Tony venait de dépasser Gibbs qui en profita, lui aussi, pour se retourner.

**- Ca a été les plus beaux jours de ma Vie. Il regardait le coucher du soleil sur un rocking-chair qu'il aimait, en écoutant sa chanson. **

Tony revoyait la scène dans son intégralité, il n'avait rien oublié. C'était gravé en lui.

**- Je l'ai appelé pour un conseil en cuisine et il n'a pas répondu. **

Hélèna pointait toujours son arme, mais tout ce que savait Tony, c'était qu'il était pointé sur lui. Ni sur Gibbs, ni sur Kate.

**- Il ne respirait plus, je lui ai pris la main jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait disparu. **

Tony tendit la main vers l'arme.

**- Hélèna, j'aurais voulu ... j'aurais voulu mourir à sa place. **

Et Tony put enfin récupérer l'arme d'Hélèna tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber à terre.

Gibbs vit Tony se retourner et laisser glisser l'arme.

_"Comment avait-il tenu jusque-là ? C'était pour Nous." _Gibbs le savait puis il vit Tony vaciller mais il le rattrapa. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber et ce, dans tout les sens du terme.

**- Bien rattrapé, Patron...**

Gibbs entendait Tony haleter pour trouver ce précieux oxygène qui lui manquait.

**- Tout va bien se passer maintenant.**

**- Je savais ...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas ... **

**- J'ai pas fini ...**

**- Fini ... **

**- Je savais que vous viendriez.**

Après avoir menotté une Hélèna complètement amorphe entrain de pleurer, Kate les rejoignit et soutint Tony à son tour.

**- Je vais remonter et guider les secours. Ils ne doivent plus être loin,** dit Gibbs

Pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer, Kate appuya Tony contre elle, en le maintenant assis. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante :

**- Respire, Tony ! Respire avec moi. Ne t'endors pas... **

**- Il était la meilleure partie de nous... de moi.**

**- Tony ! Les secours vont arriver.**

**- Je vis pour lui. Mon frère !... Pourquoi ils me l'ont pris ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu ... le sauver ?**

**- Tu l'as connu, c'était un cadeau.**

**- Oui. Lui, tu l'aurais aimé, tu sais...**

**- Oui et toi aussi je ... je ...**

**- C'est vous ma Famille et peut-être un peu plus ... **

**- Tony ? Tony ? **

Le corps de Tony venait de s'affaisser. Sa tête reposait maintenant sur les genoux de Kate.

**- Ne me fais pas ça ! Tony, ne me laisse pas... **

Elle releva la tête et vit Gibbs guider les ambulanciers.

A suivre ...


	9. Suis ton Coeur

Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos avis. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira... Bonne lecture

Chapître IX

Suis ton Coeur

Hôpital de Bethesda. Salle d'Attente. 13h47.

Kate tentait de dissiper le brouillard qui encombrait son cerveau. Elle revoyait les ambulanciers l'écarter, mettre Tony sur la civière, le masque à oxygène. Elle se souvenait que Gibbs était monté à l'avant de l'ambulance, tandis qu'elle grimpait à l'arrière. Alors que les secouristes s'activaient autour de son collègue, elle était là, assise, sans pouvoir l'aider, les battements de son coeur irréguliers et surtout le visage de Tony ... et ses dernières paroles résonnaient en elle. "_Ma Famille... La meilleur part de moi.. Un peu plus..."_

Abby voulait croire que tout allait bien se passer. Depuis toujours, les gens la jugeaient sur son apparence, ils ne voyaient que l'extérieur, ce qui était un bon moyen de faire le tri avec ceux qui étaient capable de la voir, de dépasser les choses. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où elle avait vu Tony.

Oui, d'accord, il était plutôt agréable à regarder mais Gibbs devait avoir perdu la tête. Ce type devait être un hypocrite même pas professionnel, croyant au pouvoir de son sourire ravageur. Et puis, elle les avait vus se diriger vers son labo. Elle s'était, donc, installée de dos pour lui faire la surprise car connaissant Gibbs, il ne lui avait sûrement rien dit. Quand ils avaient été suffisamment proches, elle avait fait pivoter son siège et rien. L'expression de Tony n'avait pas changé comme si elle était parfaite, il avait tendu la main et annoncé: **"Anthony DiNozzo, enchanté de vous rencontrer." **Abby en était restée sans voix. Elle, qui ne voulait pas qu'on la juge, venait de le faire, alors que lui, l'avait abordée de manière sincère et vraie. Comprenant son erreur, elle avait tendu sa main et il lui avait sourit. Depuis, ils travaillaient ensemble et Abby voulait que ça dure encore et encore... Oui, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte.

Ducky voyait Gibbs faire les 100 pas dans le couloir et se retourner chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit dans l'espoir qu'il s'agisse d'une personne susceptible de les renseigner sur Anthony. Ducky s'approcha et le stoppa au milieu du couloir:

**- Tu vas finir par user le tapis. Arrête-toi 5 minutes, tu veux !**

**- Je peux encore faire ce qu'il me plaît.**

**- Oui, mais fais-le sans bouger.**

**- C'est trop long, non ? **

**- Tout va bien se passer, Jethro.**

**- C'est censé me rassurer !**

**- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

**- Arrête, Ducky ! Il vient me demander de l'aide et je le laisse se faire enlever, pour finir ici. Il ne respirait plus dans l'ambulance, il ...**

**- Comment pouvais-tu anticiper ce qui allait arriver ? Tu l'as retrouvé. Anthony savait que tu ne le laisserais pas, on le savait tous. Il a une telle confiance en Toi. Maintenant, tu restes là sans bouger sinon je reviendrai te voir mais ce sera pour te raconter une de mes histoires. **

Gibbs tourna son visage vers l'endroit où l'on avait emmené Tony. En fait, le pire était de le savoir seul, là-bas. _"Maintenant, rien ne dépend de moi."_ Mais il fallait qu'il y croit, DiNozzo allait se battre. Si Tony lui faisait confiance, lui aussi avait une confiance totale en lui. Tony avait beau plaisanter, se chamailler avec Kate, s'endormir à son bureau et tomber de sa chaise, Gibbs n'aurait mis sa vie dans les mains de personne d'autre et il pensait cela pour chaque membre de l'équipe. Il regarda Abby, Kate et Ducky, tous les trois assis côte à côte puis il les vit lever la tête. Gibbs sut que quelqu'un venait, enfin, leur parler:

**- Docteur Evans, je me suis occupé de Anthony DiNozzo. Le Docteur Harding m'a parlé de vous. Le NCIS, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Comment va-t-il ? **demanda Gibbs

**- Bon alors, Anthony est ...**

Ces quelques instants parurent une éternité à tous.

**- ... maintenant dans une chambre. L'opération s'est bien passée. Il souffrait d'une plaie «soufflante» du thorax avec une «respiration paradoxale». En clair, la côte s'enfonce dans le thorax lors de l'inspiration et sort lors de l'expiration, ce qui est exactement le contraire de la respiration mais tout est revenu à la normale, sa respiration est, désormais, stable. Il a eu de la chance.**

**-** **Non, c'est Nous, **dit Gibbs

**- Bon, je suppose que vous voulez le voir. Il est chambre 177.**

Oui, ils avaient besoin de le voir, c'est vrai. Tout ce qui s'était passé avait changé les choses. Ce n'était pas qu'elles étaient différentes mais le lien qui les unissait était clair et encore plus fort qu'avant. Ils entrèrent.

Hôpital de Bethesda. Chambre 177. 13h59.

Kate s'approcha du lit, elle regarda la poitrine de Tony se soulever et comme un geste naturel, elle lui prit la main.

Un infirmier entra avec des chaises.

**- De la part du médecin.**

Hôpital de Bethesda. Chambre 177. 21h21.

La chambre était calme, Ducky avait accompagné Abby dehors pour marcher un peu. Gibbs avait fini par s'assoupir tout comme Kate dont la main tenait toujours celle de Tony.

Kate sentit quelque chose... Une caresse sur sa main...

**- Tony ?**

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Tony. Son regard avec cette étincelle.

Tony, quant à lui, aurait pu rester ainsi à regarder Kate pendant encore longtemps.

**- Salut, **arriva-t-il à prononcer.

**- Salut. **

Un sourire venait de naître sur le visage de Kate.

**- On est contente de me voir ! **

Tony tourna la tête et vit Gibbs qui dormait et son sourire malicieux apparut.

**- Vous m'avez réveillé avec vos ronflements.**

**- Attention à ce que tu dis, DiNozzo, **dit Gibbs au moment où Abby et Ducky rentraient.

**- Ok, Patron.**

Il regarda chaque membre de l'Equipe

**- Vous devriez tous rentrer, vous avez de sales têtes.**

Après s'être assuré que Tony n'avait besoin de rien, ils se décidèrent à partir, quelques heures de sommeil seraient les bienvenues.

**- Attendez ... Même avant que je sache pour Chris, l'image que j'avais de moi avait toujours été faussée par un reflet incomplet...**

**- Tony, tu n'es ... **commença Gibbs

**- J'ai pas fini... **

Après un sourire de connivence lancé à Tony.

**- Fini ... **

**- Chris m'avait fait promettre de continuer de chercher. Je lui avais demandé de quoi il parlait, il s'était contenté de me sourire mais maintenant, je sais. Depuis que je suis au NCIS, je suis à ma place. Chris aurait été content pour moi.**

Rien n'avait besoin d'être ajouté. Un sourire d'Abby. Un regard de Gibbs. Un hochement de tête de Ducky. Et une larme sur la joue de Kate. Tout était dit ou presque.

**- Merci pour tout à vous Tous.**

Moi aussi, je vous dis merci d'avoir lu Au-Delà du Miroir.

**FIN**


End file.
